Fazbear's Free-for-All
:Heavy inspiration from Fazbear Rumble, made by MarioVsSonicFan, please check him and his page out before reading this! Don't call it a rip off either, I've actually had this idea for a long time, and I had a Fazbear Brawl page a while back. Fazbear's Free-for-All is a Super Smash Bros. and Five Nights at Freddy's spinoff made by Tonic ze Hedgefox for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS, but controls seem a bit more clunky and gravity is heavier due to the fact their animatronics. Many stages are wider than usual to adjust to the new weight. Characters Multiple characters from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise appear in the game as playable fighters. FREDDY FAZBEAR Freddy Fazbear is one of the many fighters in the game. He's an all-rounder, having decent speed, attack and defense. His recovery is pretty good and so is his attacks. Most of his tilts and attacks featuring him swinging his microphone, hitting with his arm or kicking. His dash attack features him barging into the way. His front aerial features him slamming down with his microphone, similarly to Mario with his front aerial. His other aerials mostly feature him attacking with his knee or arm. His standard special is his Tophat Toss, where he throws a hat that is a multihit move. It doesn't drag opponents in if they're hit when the attack is moving away from Freddy. It only drags opponents near when they're hit when the hat is coming back to Freddy. His side special is a Microphone Bash, which has meteor-smashing capabilities. His up special is the Fazbear Uppercut, where he simply does an uppercut with his microphone. His down special is Toreador Counter, where he surrounds himself in darkness. If anyone hits the darkness, they're caught in then attacked by Freddy himself, screaming at them. Freddy has 6 alternative costumes, including his regular brown one, which is his default costume replicating how he appears in Five Nights at Freddy's. His second is a golden swap which makes him look like Golden Freddy. His third turns him purple, referencing the Purple Guy, and possibly the Purple Freddy suit. His fourth turns him green, with yellow eyes and red pupils. His fifth turns him into Withered Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, while his sixth and final one turns him into Golden Freddy from that same game, however, he seems to be in a more shade of green than yellow. BONNIE THE BUNNY Bonnie is another one of the fighters in this game. He definently has high jumping capabilities, but has not good attack. His recovery is possibly the best in the game, but his attacks aren't all that perfect, having good knockback but bad damage-racking. His jab and uptilt both have to do with him punching, while his sidetilt has him whacking people with his gutair. His down tilt is a sweep kick and his dash attack is a quick drop kick. His aerials mainly have to do with his fists, but his back aerial is a drop kick-like attack. His down aerial is also him dropping his legs down, effectively meteoring enemies. His standard special is a charagable attack called Gutair Smash, where he holds his gutair, waiting for you to let go of the B button. Once you do, his attack is unleashed. The longer you hold the button, the more it hurts. His side special is a dash-choke, where he dashes forward and tries to grab the enemy. However, this doesn't go far, and doesn't give a lot of momentom. If it does grab someone, Bonnie chokes the enemy and pushes him onto the ground. His up special is the Bunny Hop, where he jumps high up and falls down. This can actually hurt people while falling down, or going up. More damage falling down. His down special is a Death Stare, which stuns enemies if he's in Bonnie's eyesight and range during the attack. The higher the enemy's damage is, the longer they're stunned. Bonnie has 6 alternative costumes, including his regular purple one, based off his appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's. His second costume is a yellow one, lacking a bowtie, based on Spring Bonnie. His third one is a cyan one, based on Toy Bonnie. His fourth one is a red one, where one of his eyes are gone, and the other being a lamp. Apparently, this fourth costume is based on the Bonnie that appears in CAM 02 in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. His fifth costume is Withered Bonnie, from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and his final one is a brown version of that costume, based on Freddy Fazbear. CHICA THE CHICKEN Chica is another one of the fighters. She has the highest defense in the game, being heavier out of the original four characters. Her weight makes her jumping and speed slow, and slightly higher attack. She can't recover as good as Freddy or Bonnie. Her jab is her punching you, before her cupcake bites you. Her down tilt is a sweep kick, and her up and side tilts is her cupcake, headbutting. Her dash attack is her falling over, before quickly getting up. Her aerials is her leaning in that way, with her up aerial being similar to her up tilt. Her forward aerial is similar to Freddy's, but now with Chica's cupcake. Chica's Standard Special is a Pizza Toss, which can be used to attack enemies, it doesn't go too far, but it's great to get range. Her side special is Chomp, where she chomps the enemy. This can break shields if used effectively. Her down special is a Cupcake plant, that plants a very hard to see plate on the table. You cannot use any attacks using the cupcake while this attack is in effect. If someone steps on the plate, the Cupcake attacks them and then runs back to your hand. Her up special is the Chica-Jump, where she frontflips forward, this doesn't get much vertical recovery, but a lot of horizontal recovery, and has great potential for combos. Chica has 6 alternative costumes. This also includes her standard, Five Nights at Freddy's, yellow appearance. Her second costume is an orange version of her, with a yellow beak. This doesn't reference anything. Her third costume is a grey one, similarly to the second, not based on anything. Her fourth one is similar to her Phantom Chica appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Her fifth is her Withered Chica appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Her final costume is her Nightmare Chica appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FOXY THE PIRATE FOX Foxy is another one of the fighters, being the fastest character in the game. He has amazing speed, decent attack but terrible defense. His knockback is higher than a lot of light-weights, and he is lighter than the original four. However, this is made up due to attack/speed. His jab is a quick punch, hook-slash and kick combo. His tilts are mostly him slashing with his hook, his dash being a lunge. His aerials are him slashing, down being a meteor where he slams his legs down. His standard special is a chargeable dash attack, where he will stand in place, frozen, before dashing similarly to his running animation from Five Nights at Freddy's. His side special is a lunge, where it's a more powerful and longer-reach dash attack, this also plays Golden Freddy's scream from FNaF2. His up special is the Double Hook, where he uppercuts with his hook, then slashes again for a little more height. His down special is Walk-the-Plank, where he strikes a pose, similarly to the pose he makes in the hall in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, then attacks if he's attacked during that animation. Foxy has 6 alternative costumes, including his most known red fox costume from Five Nights at Freddy's. His second alternative costumes is a golden version of him, referencing Golden Freddy/Spring Bonnie, with endoskeleton eyes. His third alternative costume is a green one, with one of his eyes missing, the other being a lamped eye, similarly to Bonnie's fourth alternative costume. His fourth costume is a white version of him, endoskeleton eyes and a pink chest, snout and shorts. This is based on The Mangle. His fifth costume is his Withered Foxy appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and his final one is based on Phantom Foxy from the next game. FREDBEAR Fredbear, or Golden Freddy as he's called in some of his costumes, is another fighter in the game. He's a very good attacker and runner, but not too good defense wise. He's one of the fastest heavy weights. His jab is a hit with a microphone, then a double bite. Most of his tilts involve biting, excluding his up tilt which features him scratching the air. His dash is him lunging in for a bite, similarly to Nightmare Fredbear's jumpscare animation. His aerials are similar to Freddy's, most featuring his claws instead of microphone. Fredbear's standard special is similar to Freddy's, however, it doesn't multihit, but it does a lot of damage and knockback. His side special is a lunge bite, similarly to Foxy's, but it doesn't go the same distance. His down special is the Chomp Grab, which grabs any near by enemies, and takes a lot of damage away from them. This attack as a small hitbox, so make the best of it! His up special is the same as Freddy's. Fredbear has 6 alternative costumes. His first being a yellow version of Freddy, purple bowtie and hat (with ribbon), and brown eyes. He also has five fingers, and two buttons on his chest. His second costume is the same as his last, but the yellow has been changed to grey, and his hat and bowtie are yellow. Based on Nightmare. His third costume is the same as Freddy's second, but his bowtie and hat is noticeably blue. His fourth alternative costume is the same as Freddy's sixth, but the green tint is removed. His fifth is the Shadow Freddy version of Golden Freddy, from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and his final costume is based on Phantom Freddy, from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. More info coming soon! Gallery Freddy1.png|Freddy Fazbear, alt 1. Freddy2.png|Freddy Fazbear, alt 2. Freddy3.png|Freddy Fazbear, alt 3. Freddy4.png|Freddy Fazbear, alt 4. Freddy5.png|Freddy Fazbear, alt 5. Freddy6.png|Freddy Fazbear, alt 6. Category:Games